fallout_equestria_remainsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Rocks
|previous_map = Stable Pi|next_map = Stable Pi entrance}} The pre-war fortress that serves as the headquarters of Elder Coldsight's rangers. It is the second to last location you'll visit, and once you enter this location you will lose the ability to travel anywhere except to base camps. Gameplay First you must infiltrate Fort Rocks using a network of ant tunnels below. The tunnels are too small to fit through in your normal form. This is where the potion of transformation you were given comes in. Once drunk, you will be able to fall down 1 block wide holes and crawl through half block gaps. While in this form, you cannot attack or have companions out to defend you, and your maximum health is much smaller. Pressing F at any time while under the effects will return you to your normal form, allowing you to defend yourself. Within the ant tunnels are various ants, including several ant nests and some unique ants as well, meaning you need to switch between forms frequently to travel and fight. Once you've reached the end, you'll find a small hole in the fort's wall, allowing you access into the fort itself. After going through several rooms you'll encounter several different paths. Depending on which path you take, you will face off against a variety of different enemies. Partway through any path, there are passages you can take if you wish to switch what path you're on. The Ventilation Shaft The top path takes you through the ventilation shaft. In here you will have to deal with numerous robots. Turrets, drones, spider mines and various larger robots are all present here. None of the turrets can be disabled at a terminal, forcing you to fight them. Near the end you will face a unique sentinel and 2 equidroids at once. The Barracks The middle path takes you straight through the main part of the fortress. In here you will have to deal with many steel rangers as well as legion zebras. Many of the soldiers are unique, and with the ranger's powerful weapons combined with zebra's invisibility and fast speeds means that this path is very dangerous. Part way through you will have to deal with 3 sentinels at once, one of them being unique. Near the end is a unique paladin and a unique zebra working together. The Sewers The bottom path takes you under the fortress and into the radioactive tunnels below. In here you will have to deal with numerous ghouls, slimes and bloatsprites. Simply being down here will constantly increase your radiation, with radioactive barrels and radioactive water speeding up the process. Part way through there is an underwater section, filled with various fish. Past that there is an entire maze section, requiring you to transform in order to get through. You need to be quick to get past, as there are no spots to grow big and take the potion again. Near the end is a unique bloatsprite nest, then a unique sentinel guarded by roller mines and turrets. Finally you have to pass through lightning beams while being transformed. Generator Room No matter which path you choose, you will end up at the generator room. Once you've shut down the generator, there is only one final room with steel rangers and zebras to get through. A forcefield and door later and you'll be back outside, with Calamity waiting for you. Gallery FortRocksTunnels.png FortRocksVent.png|Ventilation shaft FortRocksBarracks.png|Barracks FortRocksSewers.png|Sewers FortRocksGenerators.png|The generator room after it's been switched off Category:Locations